ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Kevin's Car (Original)
Kevin's Car was a green and black muscle car owned by Kevin Levin. It is fitted with Plumber technology as well as off-road capabilities and various other alien tech, including guns, missile launchers and rocket boosters. History Alien Force At various parts of the series, Kevin's car gets smashed up during fights. This has, at this point, become a long running gag of the show. In Paradox, Kevin's car is aged nearly to dust by the Trans-Dimensional Monster, but thanks to Paradox, it was de-aged, returned to its original state, and is even better than before. In Unearthed, Tiny bites a big chunk out of the front of the car. In War of the Worlds: Part 2, Kevin puts his car into "Auto-Attack" mode and uses it as a diversion before it is destroyed by an upcoming wave of DNAliens. In Busy Box, Humungousaur falls over and crushes Kevin's car. In Singlehanded, Sunder slices the car's bonnet with his axe. In Ben 10: Alien Swarm, Humungousaur uses Kevin's car as a weapon in a fight against the Nanochips. Kevin watches in horror as it gets smashed to pieces. Kevin is constantly repairing his car and adding new technology along the way. Omniverse The salvage remains of Kevin's car was built into a new car after it was destroyed in OTTO Motives. Features *Auto-pilot *Auto-attack *Plumber and Alien Technology/Universal Translator *Tachyon Transceiver (picks up faster than light transmissions) *Guns *Missile launchers *Magno-Winch *Electrified Field *Off-road capabilities *Spray dust *Laser blast deflectors *Parachute *Rocket boosters *Ejector seats *Invisibility mode *Khoros-5 engine block Appearances Ben 10: Alien Force *Every episode (except Above and Beyond) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season 1 *''Fame'' (first re-appearance) *''Duped'' *''Too Hot to Handle'' *''Fused'' *''Hero Time'' *''Ultimate Aggregor'' *''The Enemy of My Enemy'' Season 2 *''The Transmogrification of Eunice'' *''The Big Story'' *''Girl Trouble'' *''Revenge of the Swarm'' *''The Creature from Beyond'' *''It's Not Easy Being Gwen'' *''Ben 10,000 Returns'' Season 3 *''Simian Says'' *''Greetings from Techadon'' *''A Knight to Remember'' *''Inspector 13'' *''The Eggman Cometh'' *''Night of the Living Nightmare'' (dream) *''The Beginning of the End'' *''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2'' (flashback) Ben 10: Omniverse Season 1 *''The More Things Change: Part 1'' (first re-appearance) Season 2 *''Many Happy Returns'' Season 3 *''The Frogs of War: Part 2'' Season 4 *''Mud Is Thicker Than Water'' *''OTTO Motives'' Trivia *Kevin's car often gets damaged or destroyed in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien. However, it is equipped with an indestructible Tetramand-made Khoros-5 engine block, which allows the car to survive all the damage it takes.Many Happy Returns *Kevin's car is portrayed as a 2009 Dodge Challenger in Alien Swarm. Producer Dwayne McDuffie stated in his forums that for the show, it was "made up", and not based on any real car. **During the world premiere of Alien Swarm, an exact replica of Kevin's car was given away in a contest during the commercials. * Kevin's car most closely resembles a cross between a Third Generation Plymouth Barracuda, and a First Generation Dodge Challenger. ** This is most noticeable in the grille, where the car has the same quad headlights of the Challenger, and the Plymouth's grille "split." *In Alien Swarm, Kevin kept a dashboard hula doll in his car. After the car was destroyed by Humungousaur, the doll was the only thing unharmed. References Category:Vehicles Category:Technology Category:Alien Tech Category:Weapons Category:Objects